


The weekend I was Enjolras’s girlfriend

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [9]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine meet Enjolras parent and pretend she's his girlfriend. It was a terrible idea until she really understood why he needed her help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weekend I was Enjolras’s girlfriend

Five o’clock arrived too early in my life and I was starting to get anxious.  I sigh and close the computer in front of me. After writing note on a file I will need to work on when I come back, I walk by M. Fauchelevent’s office. «Do you still need me sir?»  I asked politely like every day before I left. Every day I have a list of things to do or people to call and once done I always had to look if Cosette’s father still needs help before being allowed to leave. I love it because sometime, on good days, I can leave by 2 pm, but other night I can be home at nine. But I will never complain, this job was a gift more than welcomed in my life. «No, I am almost done with this file and after it’s weekend for me too. Thanks Éponine. » M. Fauchelevent said. I smile warmly at him. «Thanks for giving me my week off by the way, It’s really appreciated! » I add before leaving. I didn’t have the chance to thank him when I saw my schedule. I asked for my week off so I could be with Gavroche. He was coming on Monday and I couldn’t wait to be already here. I missed him more than I thought and the perspective of having him soon made me miss him even more. «There is no problem. But I might have to call you if we got the feedback from Calgary. » I nod, hoping that they won’t call. Their files were almost done but I still had a few things to fix before presenting them the final work.

After a moment I walk to the buss and close my eyes for two minute. An hour ride to go home now. But it’s worth it. The pay is amazing, the job is so rewarding and M. Fauchelevent is a real nice boss. At first when he proposes me to be his assistant I was shocked but I couldn’t refuse an offer like that. At first it was suppose just for the summer since the most of the activity from his company are during warm season, but he seems to like my work enough to keep me two days a week during school time. Its nothing sure, but I do hope it will work. I’ll stop have to make Grantaire pay most of our rent or food.

But now I had other things to focus on. Other things more stressful. My weekend could be two thing; a complete nightmare or something amazing. And I was scared about which one it will be.  My phone buzzed on my pocket and I was pretty sure it was Enjolras texting me the detail of our trip to his parent’s house. I sigh. We haven’t talk about it since I called him to tell him I was up for be his fake girlfriend.

But it wasn’t him who rang me but Cosette. I chuckle. Oh right tonight was the big night. I cursed myself to feel a pain in my heart and open my messages.

Cosette: IM FREAKING OUT WHAT SHOULD I WEAR

You: Why do you care it will be on the floor anyway.

You: Lingerie is more important than the dress ;)

Cosette: ….

You: Call Musi’ you have time to buy some before going

Cosette: Don’t you want to come? I don’t want her to laugh.

You: Because you think I wouldn’t laugh? Hahah Cosette you are freaking out for nothing.

You: Sex is great when it comes naturally. Stop thinking and go enjoy Marius ;)

You: And I can’t anyway, E come to get me in two hours I have to be prepared

Cosette: OMG ITS THIS WEEKEND! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING

You: Only if you do the same with your night with Marius

Cosette: I’m calling Musi’. Love you have fun

You: You too Xx

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Did I freaked out that much for my first time. I don’t think so. But it was different. It was with Grantaire. He made sure I was ready before doing something but kissed me like no one else. He was gentle and caring. He kissed my pain and looked into my eyes the whole time. I will never be that close to him that that moment when my bestfriend took my virginity. And I don’t regret any of that. Three week later it would have been my father who would have took it. ( _Oh…Look at that…I am not your first bitch. I knew it. You’re a whore, a filthy whore. I love it. You are my whore. And I will make scream until you likes it)_ I try to shove off my memory that made me want to throw up. My phone buzzed again.

Musichetta: I’ll make her buy a string that will made Marius blush for a month

I burst into laughter. God I love my friend. They are always there when I need them the most. And sometime they don’t even know it.

\----

«You look lovely tonight.» I blush and chuckle as Enjolras took my bag. I was happy he seems to like my look; I put an extra effort for him. First impressions are everything and from what I heard from Enjolras’s parent I couldn’t present myself in my old jeans and my tshirts. So thanks to Jehan’s help I manage to look more sophisticated than usual. A dress, high heels and flower in my hair. ( _Hey I only took what was on your drawer Ponine, stop saying I work miracle._ ) We wave goodbye at Courfeyrac who snort before entering the car. Politely Enjolras open my door so I sit and I giggle. It’s the first time someone do that for me. I look at the window where Courfeyrac was looking at us with a death glare. I waved him and he rolled his eyes before going back. I grin a bit too much. He’ll taste his own medicine for once.  

Enjolras sat before me and start the car. He turn down the volume of his radio and took a deep breath.  «Thanks for doing this. » He told me, tense. He was nervous. I never saw Enjolras nervous for anything else than finals. It was weird. But what was weirder it’s that I never was alone with him before that moment. «It’s okay. » I said in a shrug trying to seems relax to calm him down. But I was as nervous as him I think.  «We have about two hours to drive. Maybe a bit less. » He told me as the car start moving in Paris’ street. «We are going to your parent’s house? » I asked a bit curious. I only knew I’ll spend the weekend with them pretending I was madly in love with their son. «Our summer house, it’s in the countryside, my mother love to get away from the city sometime. » He said not looking at me. But I swear that I noticed his cheek getting pinker. «Your summer house…» I said in disbelief. I knew Enjolras’s family was pretty rich. But not that rich. Two house. Of course a summer house is always smaller but still. Where I came from this is barely impossible. Before I move out at Grantaire’s parent with Azelma and Gavroche, our parent just got a letter telling us our house was taken by the banks. We were force into the street. Of course my dad put the blame on me and made me scream so hard Gavroche ran to Grantaire’s house to beg him to do something. The rest is history. A history I wanted to forget. «Something’s wrong?» Asked Enjolras cutting my horrible memories. «No…no! I just wonder how it is to have a summer house. » I said unable to look at him. Even in this car, for me Enjolras was our leader. I was a bit intimidated by his presence by my side. «Well it’s a house. That we open in summer so we can go down the lake. » He said. I felt that I insulted him. But why. I was just impressed of what his parent had, not judging it.  «Yes I know the concept.»

The silence flats in the car. Enjolras drive, I put my head on the windows and look at the road. God this will be a long weekend.

\----

«I’m sorry.» I look at Enjolras who just stopped the car. We were in front of a small house near the water. I imagined something bigger full of Greek sculpture all around. But no, it was a small house made of wood, flowers every were and a bench where you can sit and enjoy the sun probably. Much simpler than the luxury I waited for. «What?» I said a bit confused. «I know the ride was a pain and boring I…» He sigh and look at me. For the first time since we got in the car he wasn’t wearing a cold mask but looked at me with an apologetic smile. «I just want to get this thing over and then go back home.» I sigh. Yes the nice was long and yes I was a bit regretting to had accepting it. But it’s the first time I saw Enjolras vulnerable and I knew I choose the good thing to do. He needed help and I will be by his side. «Are they that bad? » I ask worried. He chuckle and shake his head. «Not my mom. I just don’t get well with my dad. And that made her sad so I prefer to stay away from our inevitable fight and don’t hurt her.» I nod taking a mental note to be extra nice and charming with his father.

He was to get out of the car but I stopped him. «How did we meet? » I ask. He looked at me confuse but during the ride I realised something. «Your mom will probably ask where we met and how it happens. We need to have the same story if you want to convince them.» I saw his face brighten and I smiled at him warmly. I always keep my promise. And I will be the hell of a daughter in law. It took us ten minutes to figure out our story. Basically it the same as the real one but we had the love part; we met when I showed up in the association, we became friend with Marius help. But the lie was that one day after a meeting he asked me out on a dinner and since then we are a couple. For four months. And we are never been happier.

We get out the car, ready to go see them. He took my bag like a gentleman and we walk to the door. But before knocking I turn him around me and press my lips against his. He looked at me startled as I pulled off, his face as red as his jacket. It was quick but we both blush. I lace my fingers in his and simply said «I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of his parent.» trying to pretend that kiss wasn’t weird for both of us. For the first time of the day Enjolras laugh as he knock the door.

\-----

The dinner with his parent was not what I expected. After the greeting and the kisses, his mother –Victoria- invite us to the dinner she had cook. The table was filled with food that reminded me how hungry I was. It took less than an hour before Enjolras and his dad already fought about the Student association’s manifestation. ( _I pay for your damn school be a bit grateful and stop pretending it make you poor. )_ To distract me, and visibly embarrassed, Victoria and I end up talking about me. As I knew she asked me how I met his son. I told her the whole story while putting my hand on Enjolras’s laps. I got surprised he didn’t pushed me out. Good think I reminded him that small act of affection like this will me what will sell our couple to his parent.

«What’s your opinion on the subject Éponine.» Finally his father asks, cutting down my conversation with Victoria. I clear out my throat, unease and look at Enjolras who seems mad from this question. I look at his father and gave a strong and confident smile «Without due respect Monsieur, I agree with your son.» I said, joining my hand in his. He looks at me with a smile full of love and I smile him back. «I have not the most supportive parent in the world. For them going to school is a waste of time and money. So I have to pay everything on my own. And without the government help I couldn’t be here right now. If they cut the money it’s mean for me going back to my town and it’s not something I want» Both Enjorlas parent listen to me and, for the first time I think they were really listening the point of view their son had. «I understand that you can be upset at your son for fighting against something he doesn’t need. He’s in the lucky one that have parent who pay his school. » I agree with them. «But your son doesn’t fight for himself. He never did. He fights for people like me. People who need help. People that aren’t as lucky as him. His fight is selfless, for the greater good. For people to have the same chance as him» I look at Enjorlas with a soft smile. «And this s why I’ve fallen in love with him.» I said. Enjolras smiled at me and kiss my hand fondly before we look at his parent. We could see his mother’s heart melting of love and his father even drew a smile on his face. «Let’s have desert.» He simply says while serving the apple pie into our plate. With parent that always were ticking bomb I always knew how to talk to diffuse fight that don’t have to be. And from Enjolras’s relief sight I understood I manage to calm his parent down. At least for dinner.

\----

Bossuet: I am sure you are the first girl to go into Enjolras bed!

Joly: It’s a small step for men but a giant leap for mankind

Feuilly: We are not drunk.

Jehan: And we didn’t bet if you two are gonna sleep together or not

Grantaire: Please don’t sleep with him I don’t want to lose 20 bucks.

Musichetta: Cosette string is pink by the way

I burst into laughter, closing my phone for the night as Enjolras enter our bed room with his pajama bottom and a plain tshirt. It’s the first time I see him looking so casual. «What’s funny?» He asks and put my phone on my bag. «I think they are throwing a party, I got drunk text» I simply said, not really sure it was a good idea to tell him that our friend bet on us. But I knew way better than trying to get into Enjolras pants. Even if that guy was really beautiful –even more in his pajama- I knew physical attention wasn’t his style and I couldn’t just do it. It wasn’t fair for many people in the group. Not just Grantaire. I sigh and shove my thought away. «I’ll sleep on the floor.» He simply stated, but I saw a wrinkle on his nose saying he was a bit upset. I sat on the bed and shake my head. «Absolutely not, you sleep in the bed, with me.» I stated, a bit surprised. He looks at me unsure and I rolled my eyes. «E, we can sleep and the same bed and not sleep together. I won’t jump on you, come on! » I saw his shoulder relax and he sat next to me mumbling something I didn’t quite heard. I sigh. I though after the dinner he would have calmed down but apparently not.  Seeing him like that made me nervous. «Are you okay» I finally ask after a moment of silence. He nod and slide and sight. «Yes, yes, I got drunk texts too. I hate when ‘Ferre and Courf text me in that state. » I wonder what they told him but I was too shy to ask. And I hate to see him upset. 

And on that moment I realized how I wasn’t close of him as I thought we were. I literally had no clue what to say or do. It was awkward and uncomfortable. And I felt he felt the same. I even sense him tense up when I slip under the sheets. Oh lord tell me its not the first time he share a bed with someone. How awkward this weekend could be? «You were amazing on diner» He finally say, probably to cut the silence that fill the room. «Clearly you are a good actress» I chuckle and nudge him. «I didn’t do all the job you play along» I recall. He did kiss my hand and looked at me like I never saw before. He played his part in a way it even surprised me «And it was mostly the truth. I like you for those exact reason.» I said putting my hand on his. He _finally_ look at me and bit his lips. Oh lord he was so adorable like this. «Oh..uh..thanks.» He said blushing. Great Ponine, make it awkward again we you just manage to diffuse the tension.  «I like you too, its fun to see you fight with us.» He said playing with my finger out of nervousness.

 _This definitely because we share a bed_ I think to myself.

«I was starting to wonder if we were friend only because I hang out with the others» I admit. He chuckle and look at me a bit confused. «Do you think I would have accepted for you to come here, or even invite you to Courf parties if I don’t consider you as a friend?  » He ask. I never thought that being his fake girlfriend will make us have such a heart to heart moment. And for the first time I just felt I wasn’t talking to our leader but at an equal. At a friend. And it took us to be in pajama in his bed for that. «Well you hate Grantaire and you invited him.» He scuff at my answer. «I don’t _hate_ Grantaire. » It was my turn to scuff and I rolled my eye. I cross my arm on my chest. He needed to hear what we were all thinking anyway. «Well you don’t seems like him.» I say.  «Every time he talk you roll your eyes and, I’m sorry but, you are mean when you talk to him.» Enjolras close his eyes and take a deep breath. Part of me fear I insulted him but part of me wanted to defend my best friend. Grantaire was maybe loud and sometime annoying but he didn’t deserve the treatment E was giving him from the start. «I…I don’t’ hate him okay? » He said opening his eyes and looking at me with a shadow in his eyes «I tolerate him.. No I…. » He stop himself and I frown. «Look. I don’t hate him. Stop worrying about it.» He finally said and I sigh. I just wanted those two to get along for once. «I know people like him. And apparently he makes Jehan happy so….» I raised an eyebrow, trying to pretend I didn’t heard how cold his voice was when he talks about Jehan and Grantaire. Obviously he wasn’t approving that couple and it got me intrigued. I went to open my mouth and ask him question but he cut the conversation short by saying «anyway, we should sleep» and lay down.

I sigh, understanding that he didn’t want to talk about it or get questioned. We were friend but not that close apparently. I lay down and turn my back to him. He closes the light as I close my eyes. «Good night E. » I whisper and I swear I almost feel he was crying when he told me «Night Ponine. »

\---

Enjolras woke me up around ten, already changed and probably wake up for hours. I looked at him put tea on my night stand and smile. He seems more relax than yesterday. The worst was over; from what we felt his family liked me and seems to buy our relationship. Though now the real work start. They could see our lack of proximity as nervousness but we had to spend the whole day with them and now we will have to play a happy couple who just fall in love. «And how do we do that» he asked me as I stood up the bed. «We act like Cosette and Marius but less awkward. More like Jehan and Grantaire.» Enjolras scuff and roll his eyes and I pretend not to be insulted by the fact that his face change when I mention my best friend’s name

And we didn’t talk about last night.

We spend the morning with his parent. I learn how to play chest, Enjolras’s helping me while I was against his father. I help his mother making some cookie for lunch and every time things get heavy between my friend and his father, Victoria and I manage to cool them off. Pretending I needed to kiss my boyfriend or Victoria asking help to her husband to grab or fix something. Strangely, I was a great team worker for that.

When afternoon arrived, Enjolras pretend wanting some alone time with me and, hand in hand, we walk into the forest next to the house. ( _Grantaire was right, his hands are so soft)_ we ate by a small lake, talking about the revolution we wanted to do. I nap on his lap as the sun hit my face, he read the document he had to know for his first tv interview due Tuesday. We didn’t talk much. But this time it wasn’t awkward. I even appreciate that moment by his side.

«Thanks for not asking question.» He told me as we were packing to go dinner with his parent. He takes my hand and I smile. We didn’t have to hold it yet. I guess it was his way to show me his affection. «You agreed to this without even knowing why I needed it and you didn’t try to find why. I… I appreciate it.» I bite my lips. I try to ask Jehan and Musichetta about it and both told me he only had a hard relation with his parent. Courfeyrac and Combeferre told me not to ask anything and it will be better that way. So I understood it wasn’t of my business. «I only supposed you wouldn’t have tell me if I’d ask.» I said in a shrug, which was half the truth. He stopped and look at me. «The least I would have done was telling you. You need to stop thinking what you think or wonder isn’t worth to be spoke.»  I sigh and look down. Where I come from, you learn the hard way to hold your own thought and mind your own business. I was able to have debate with my friend but with people like Enjolras or Combeferre it wasn’t easy for me. I was only able to do it more normally with Courf because that night where he held me the whole time I cried about Marius «Can I know why?» I ask with a small voice. Enjolras smiled at me, proud and kiss my head.

«Yes.» He said as we continue walking. We walk a moment in silence before he spoke and I don’t know why but my heart start beating so fast. «Contrary to what people joke about, I am not a robot. And I _do_ have sexual preference. » He starts. I felt like it was a speech he rehearses earlier but I didn’t mind. If he opened up to me I won’t complain about the method.  «My father thinks he owns me since he pays for my school. And my mother… well it’s not her type to stand up on her own. They raised me in love and they are great parent, we just had different opinion on many things and we got apart. And right now I know that if I add more disappointment to my father, he will disown me. And that will break my mother’s heart. I don’t mind never to see my father again but I can’t do that to my mother. » I bite my lips trying to figure out where I enter the equation. Did he think that having a girlfriend who’s nice will change something in that? Because it really won’t.

«And in my dad’s perfect planning of my life he think that it’s time for me to get settle, get married, have children and continue our family lineage. Which will never happen.» I chuckle, wrap my hand around his arm. This was a bit medieval of way of seeing, I could see why he don’t get along with his father now. «Enjolras someday you might find a girl who…» I start to say but Enjolras cut me. «I’m gay Éponine.» I stop talking, quite shock. Because first I never expected for him to have a thought about it. And also because from all thing I never expect him to be gay. Not that it matter but he seems so harsh when he ask me about Grantaire sexual orientation that I though he was a bit homophobic. I bite my lips feeling horrible, unable to find something smart to say about it. Because yes I see the problem with him being gay and his dad dream for him.

Seeing my silence Enjolras, red and upset, continue. «And if I burry myself into that much work and I say I don’t care about those thing it’s because I know I _can’t_ care about those thing. Not without breaking my mother’s heart. So I keep myself busy, my mind occupied to do greater thing than wondering about my own problem. » He admits. We stop walking and I saw how upset he seems. «E…» I said putting my hand on his cheek. He walks away and sat on a rock, putting his hand in his golden hair. I bite my lips and sat by his side rubbing his back. «You asked me why I hated Grantaire. It’s because of that. » He said to me bluntly. My eyes widen, amazed by this revelation. I always thought it was because he was drinking and always mocking him during the meetings. «He’s so… able to be himself. He doesn’t care about what people will think of what he do or say. He doesn’t care to make out with Jehan without thinking that people will judge the fact that he’s gay»  That, was more than true. I continue to rub his back and start massaging his neck with my finger. I saw him close his eyes and start relaxing. Boys do love when we do that. «And seeing him with Jehan piss me off because…» He took a deep breath. «…they both have what I can’t. »

When I heard him sniffle I understood that he was crying and it broke my heart. There is no place in the world where it’s okay to see Enjolras crying. I always think that guy was perfect and without flaws. Sometime a marble face hides a great struggle. I should have known better. Am I not doing the same. «Grantaire wasn’t like that before we move to Paris you know.» I said massaging his neck and playing with his hair, praying he calm down. I hated to see him that upset. «I mean he always was loud and cynic, but in Montreuil you can’t be openly gay and not be beaten.» I explain, a bit sad. «He’s only confident about it in front of you because he know that you guys will never judge him about it»  We sat there in silence and I finally wrap my arm around him and he put his head on my shoulder trying, fixing his breath on mine so he calm down. I kiss his head and he gave me a small smile. I didn’t want to bring up Jehan and Grantaire relation back in the conversation. I knew how it hurt to have something you can’t have. Coseette and Marius reminded me every day.  «It’s sad that you have to do that E, someone great like you shouldn’t have to push down part of him. » I said, playing with his hair. «But be sure that I’ll be your fake girlfriend as long as you need. »

He chuckle and raise his head to kiss my forehead. I smile. His cheek were wet but at least he was back to smiling.  I never saw him more vulnerable than that moment right here, right now. «Thanks Ponine.» He said before standing up, wipping his tear and offering me his hand.  «That’s what are friend for.» I simply said taking his hand walking back to his parents’ house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeee long chapter I know. Sorry for the delay, finals took me over  
> Crying!Enjolras was the hardest thing to write I swear  
> Also look at daylighthound amazing work that just inspire me to finish my chapter.: http://daylighthound.tumblr.com/post/48481963934  
> Have a lovely week loves!


End file.
